I Am Here
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Aku ada di sini untuk membalas cintamu dengan cinta serupa, bahkan mungkin lebih. NaruSaku. Pre LAFSEvent for NaruSaku Day 3/4. Alternate Universe. OOC. Mind to Rnr?


_**I Am Here**_

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Secret Garden © **Kim Eun-sook**

**Warning: **Romance. Rated T. Alternate Universe. Fluff? Maybe. OOC.

**Subtema: **_**Unspoken Love**_

**For Pre-LAFSevent**

_**Coming soon **_**NaruSaku Day 3/4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Haruno Sakura**

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku seorang calon dokter yang masih menyelesaikan studiku di Tōdai. Umurku 20 tahun. Aku termasuk primadona dikampusku. Dengan kecantikan dan prestasi akademis yang aku miliki, aku membuat orang-orang di sekelilingku terpesona, terutama kaum laki-laki. Bulan Maret kemarin saja sudah ada sekitar sepuluh pemuda yang mengajakku berkencan. Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke dan Gaara, dua orang pemuda yang paling populer di Fakultas Kedokteran; mereka pernah satu kelas denganku. Tapi jujur saja, seumur hidup aku belum pernah pacaran. Ya, begitu banyak laki-laki yang mengajakku berkencan, namun semua ajakan itu kutolak.

_Aku sudah mencintai seseorang_. Itu jawabanku pada mereka yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Jika mereka bertanya siapa seseorang yang mendapatkan tempat spesial di hatiku itu, setelah aku menjawabnya mereka pasti langsung mencemoohku dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Hahaha!_

_ Kau gila! Memang kau dekat dengannya?_

_ Tidak masuk akal! Memangnya kau siapa, hah?_

_ Kau begitu lucu! Kau gadis paling aneh yang pernah aku temui._

Tidak sampai di situ. Para gadis lain juga komentarnya tidak kalah sengit.

Yah, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya, memang perasaan yang kumiliki pada orang _itu_ terbilang konyol. Tapi asal kalian tahu, aku sama sekali tidak main-main dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak aku duduk di bangku SMP. Pertama kali aku melihatnya di televisi aku langsung tergila-gila padanya. Mungkin banyak orang yang menilai bahwa perasaanku padanya ini hanya obsesi seorang fans yang punya khayalan terlampau tinggi. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti. Sejak ia muncul pertama kali di televisi; di sebuah drama supernatural yang ditayangkan di TV Tokyo, aku tidak pernah bisa mengempaskannya dalam pikiranku.

Sejak itu pula aku selalu mencari informasi tentangnya. Rupanya dari debut drama supernatural yang dibintanginya dia sudah mendapatkan peran utama. Dia berwajah tampan dengan mata biru dan rambutnya berwarna kuning terang. Cengiran khasnya selalu bikin gadis-gadis mati kutu. Sejak awal melihatnya dia sudah mencuri hatiku.

Dia bisa memerankan karakter apa saja dengan apik; dia memiliki bakat alami dalam berakting. Dia juga mahir dalam seni bela diri, karena itu beberapa kali menjadi peran utama di serial _tokusatsu _dan beberapa film _action _yang menjadi _box office_. Terakhir yang kudengar, dia diundang untuk _casting _film _action _yang disutradarai oleh Steven Spielberg! Lihat! Dia istimewa, kan?

Sayangnya cintaku padanya ini tidak pernah terucap. Ah, susah sekali. Meski saat jumpa _fans _pun dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku barang sedetik pun. Itu karena sesudah meminta tanda tangannya aku sering terdorong ke belakang barisan, belum lagi para _bodyguard _yang menjaganya dengan sigap. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari depan layar televisiku….

Kalian tahu namanya? Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia sudah enam tahun lamanya menjadi pemeran utama dalam hatiku. Meski aku tidak tahu kapan rasa ini akan berakhir. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin rasa ini menjadi cinta yang tak terucap untuk selamanya.

"Sakura! Kau jadi kan membeli bunga di tempat Ino? Malam nanti kita akan menjenguk ayahmu lho."

Teriakan Ibu tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Iya, Bu. Lima menit lagi, aku masih ingin menonton Naruto."

"Hm? Kau kan sudah menonton film itu berkali-kali."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Bu? Habis pemeran utamanya Naruto."

Aku lihat dahi Ibu mengerut, tanda heran. "Kalau sudah menyangkut aktor muda itu kau selalu kelihatan bodoh, Sakura. Padahal IQ-mu di atas rata-rata!" keluhnya. Lalu terdengar dengusan kesal yang terlontar dari indera penciumnya. "Duniamu dan dunianya berbeda, tahu! Jangan terkurung di dunia khayalanmu terus dong! Kau ini kan cuma anak seorang penjual tahu yang super pintar dan memiliki keberuntungan mendapatkan beasiswa di Tōdai! Naruto itu sudah seorang aktor, dia juga anak orang terkaya kedua di Jepang. Kau paham, kan? Levelnya berbeda!"

Mataku tetap terpaku pada televisi di depanku, tak kugubris omelan ibuku itu.

Ibu yang menyadari ketidakpedulianku itu pun menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Hah, kau memang payah, Sakura. Padahal kau sendiri tahu jika aktor itu adalah seorang _playboy_! Aku beri kau waktu lima menit untuk pergi membeli bunga. Kalau tidak kaulakukan, aku akan membakar semua koleksi foto dan poster Naruto itu." Lantas kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari kamarku.

Aku mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat; lalu menuruti perintah ibuku. Segera kumatikan dvd _player_ yang sedang memutar film terbaru Naruto dan beranjak dari kamar. Kata-kata Ibu barusan benar-benar menusuk di hatiku, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berkata seperti itu.

_Sakura berhentilah hidup dalam bayangan, dan berpikirlah lebih realistis. _

Padahal kan aku mencintai seseorang yang memang hidup di dunia nyata, bukan tokoh _manga_ atau pun _anime_.

_ Kau ini kan cuma anak seorang penjual tahu yang super pintar dan memiliki keberuntungan mendapatkan beasiswa di Tōdai!_

Kenapa ibuku seperti tidak bangga dengan prestasiku? Aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu bukan karena keberuntungan, tapi perjuangan sampai titik darah penghabisan!

_Kau paham, kan? Levelnya berbeda!_

_ Padahal kau sendiri tahu jika aktor itu adalah seorang _playboy_!_

Ya, Tuhan. Kedua kalimat itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi!

Aku pun berjalan keluar rumah dengan gontai. Memang benar Narutosering bergonta-ganti pasangan. Meski memiliki bakat yang gemilang di dunia _entertainment_, dia juga sering diterpa gosip miring karena kebiasaan jeleknya itu. Tapi pesonanya terlalu menyilaukan, sampai-sampai membuatku tidak pernah berhenti berharap.

Sudah seharusnya aku tahu diri karena mencintai sebuah bayangan. Sudah beribu, ah, bahkan jutaan doa yang kupanjatkan agar aku diberi kesempatan untuk menyatakan cintaku pada Naruto. Kali ini tidak muluk-muluk, aku hanya ingin dia tahu tentang perasaan ini. Tidak jadi sama dia pun tidak apa-apa.

Aku terus berjalan menjauhi rumah sampai menyadari bahwa langkah kakiku telah membawa tubuhku ke jalan luas yang bersebelahan dengan Taman Ueno. Itu juga karena kelopak bunga sakura yang melintas di depan mataku. Pandanganku pun beralih ke Taman Ueno yang dipenuhi dengan dahan pohon sakura yang keseluruhannya masih gundul. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Memang sudah masuk musim semi, sepertinya seminggu lagi bunganya akan bermekaran."

Aku pun melangkahkan kembali kakiku ke arah toko bunga yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Ino yang merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil. Toko bunga itu sudah terlihat di depan mataku.

Mengetahui bunga sakura akan bermekaran sepertinya berhasil meredam perasaan gundahku. Aku pun memasuki toko bunga Yamanaka dengan wajah berseri.

**.**

**.**

** Uzumaki Naruto**

Hari ini kurasa adalah hari terburukku. Manajerku berusaha menghentikan jadwal kencan yang sudah kubuat. Aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggu urusan pribadiku, terutama jadwal kencanku! "Shikamaru sialan! Harusnya dia tahu hari ini aku libur syuting, malah seenaknya mengganti jadwal! Aku kan sudah janji kencan sama Temari! Bilang saja kau cemburu!"

Aku terus menggerutu selama berjalan di jalan luas sebelah Taman Ueno. Untuk menghindari Shikamaru aku meninggalkan mobilku di rumah dan memilih menggunakan bus menuju toko bunga Yamanaka. Toko bunga terbesar yang ada di Tokyo, aku beberapa kali ke sana tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa itu aku, Uzumaki Naruto, si aktor muda paling _cool _se-Jepang! Aku berencana membeli bunga untuk Temari. Pokoknya malam nanti aku harus kencan dengannya dan tidak mau syuting.

Dalam perjalanan ini aku hanya mengenakan baju _casual_ dan rambutku kubiarkan berantakan; seperti habis bangun tidur. Tak lupa sebuah kaca mata bening—yang lumayan tebal—tanpa minus bertengger di depan mataku. Hal ini sering kulakukan agar orang-orang yang nanti kutemui di jalan tidak menyadari siapa aku. Dan biasanya selalu berhasil. Penampilanku kini begitu culun. Meski sebenarnya aku membenci penampilan ini karena pasti bakal sulit menggoda gadis cantik yang bisa saja aku temui nanti.

"Jika memang Shikamaru menyukai Temari seharusnya dia bilang padaku langsung agar berhenti mendekatinya! Bukan membuat serangan konyol seperti itu! A-aap—l"

Aku terus mendumel hingga tersentak ketika menyadari ada sebuah benda yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rongga mulutku. "Bweek!" Sontak kukeluarkan benda asing itu secara paksa hingga terbatuk-batuk. Benda asing itu perlahan jatuh ke jalan, dan seketika aku mengenalinya. "Kelopak bunga sakura?"

Kualihkan pandanganku pada barisan pohon sakura gundul di dalam Taman Ueno. Angin semilir menerpaku. Aku baru menyadari jika beberapa kelopak bunga sakura sudah tumbuh. Senyuman kecil mengembang dari bibirku. "Pasti akan indah jika aku menikmatinya dengan seseorang yang benar-benar kucintai."

Aku membayangkan pohon-pohon sakura itu bermekaran dalam kotak pikiranku. "_Haru no sakura. _Cantiknya…."

Yah, kuharap di musim semi ini cintaku pun ikut bersemi. Kalau saja ada seorang gadis yang mencintaiku bukan karena diriku yang seorang aktor terkenal, memiliki wajah tampan, dan uang yang cukup sampai tujuh turunan. Aku sudah lama menginginkan cinta yang tulus, tapi aku sendiri masih berkubang dalam permainan.

"Aku ingin memiliki kisah cinta seperti kisah cinta Ayah dan Ibu. Ibu selalu berada di samping Ayah dalam keadaan apapun. Ayah juga tidak pernah membiarkan Ibu melakukan semuanya sendirian. Mereka selalu bersama-sama dalam suka maupun duka."

Aku pun segera mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju toko bunga Yamanaka. Aku tidak mau terlambat di kencanku nanti. Kencan yang kulakukan hanya demi kesenangan sesaat semata. Sampai di depan pintu masuk aku menyadari ada seorang gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Kemudian tanpa sengaja kami saling bertubrukan.

**POV Orang ketiga**

"Aduh!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan. Membuat mereka mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat ke depan dong!" gerutu Sakura. Ia membenarkan posisi buket bunga yang sedang di genggamnya. Untung saja buket bunga itu tidak rusak bentuknya.

"Ahahaha, maaf … maaf... Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" ucap Naruto cengengesan.

Sakura tidak menjawab, malah melontarkan raut kesal pada pemuda asing di depannya itu. Ia menatap sejenak orang itu. _Wajahnya seperti tidak asing. Pernah ketemu di mana, ya?_

Sementara itu Naruto terpaku di tempatnya melihat gadis asing di depannya itu. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dengan saksama. Rambut gadis itu berwarna merah jambu sebahu, kulitnya putih bersih, bibirnya merekah merah, dan mata hijaunya menentramkan jiwa. Melihatnya Naruto merasa sedang berada di tengah-tengah beribu pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. "_Haru no sakura…._"

Sakura tercenung. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Eh? Itu namamu?" Naruto juga terkejut. "Ketika melihatmu aku jadi membayangkan pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Tapi aku sangat setuju dengan namamu itu. Nama cantik itu cocok untuk gadis jelita sepertimu," tutur Naruto seraya mengedipkan matanya. Ia kemudian terdiam dan kembali memperhatikan Sakura lagi. _Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama…._

"Dasar gila!" Sakura tentu saja tidak nyaman dilihat seperti itu oleh orang asing. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak dari sana.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menghalanginya. "Aih, aku salah memilih jalan lagi."

Sakura mendelik tajam pada Naruto, ia lantas berjalan ke kanan, namun ternyata lagi-lagi Naruto menghalanginya.

"Eh, aku menghalangi jalanmu, ya?" tanya Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan aksinya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia pun berjalan ke kiri, dan kembali menemukan pemuda asing itu menghalangi langkahnya. Lagi-lagi berdiri di depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan tanda tanganku padamu dan kau memberikan nomor teleponmu?" tanya Naruto memberikan penawaran yang tidak masuk akal.

Membuat Sakura terheran-heran. "Tanda tangan? Memangnya kau siapa, hah?" tanyanya judes.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Wahaha." Naruto malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. _Ah ya, wajar saja dia tidak tahu aku. Aku kan sedang menyamar. Penampilanku juga sedang culun-culunnya!_

"Jangan bercanda, ya! Aku sedang tidak punya banyak waktu!" Sakura hendak menerobos.

"Tunggu! Aku serius lho. Aku sangat ingin tahu nomor teleponmu!" Namun Naruto masih belum menyerah rupanya. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis manis yang baru ia temui pertama kalinya itu.

Sakura tentu saja jadi kesal setengah mati. Meski sudah banyak pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi yang ini berbeda dari yang biasanya. Ini pertama kalinya seorang pemuda asing langsung mendekatinya sejak pertama berjumpa. Rata-rata pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya dulu melakukan persiapan dan memilih waktu yang dianggap tepat untuk melakukan aksinya. "Jadi, maksudmu kau mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadapku?" kedua alisnya terangkat.

Naruto memasang raut bodohnya. "Eh? Ya, begitulah! Hahaha!" Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena gugup. Tidak biasanya ia gugup saat sedang berusaha menaklukkan hati seorang perempuan. Biasanya ia melakukannya dengan lancar, tapi pesona gadis di depannya itu begitu berbeda.

Sakura berdecak sebal. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kuberitahu saja, ya. Aku sudah mencintai seseorang sejak lama tahu, sejak enam tahun lalu lebih tepatnya. Kau bakal susah menaklukkan hatiku," jelasnya menunjukkan wajah judesnya.

Mendengarnya Naruto terang saja disergap gelisah. "Sepertinya begitu ya," namun ekspresinya segera berubah. Ia malah bersemangat. "Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kau mau jadi pacarku! Ini adalah tantangan yang mengasyikkan!"

"Kau tidak mau tahu siapa yang aku cintai? Aku jamin kau mengenalnya. Dan jika kau mengenalnya, aku jamin juga kau akan menyesal menggodaku seperti ini."

"Oh ya? Memangnya siapa dia? " Naruto tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud Sakura.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tahu dia, kan?"

"HEH?!" teriak Naruto yang matanya seketika belo. _Itu kan aku! _Tapi Naruto cepat-cepat meredam wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah. Ia tidak menyangka jika seseorang yang gadis itu maksud adalah dirinya, tapi ia harus memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Siapa tahu ia hanya fans biasa yang terobsesi dengannya karena apa yang terlihat di luarnya saja. "Maksudmu kau ini sangat mengaguminya karena dia aktor muda berbakat, kaya, dan tampan, kan?" ia lantas terkekeh-kekeh.

Sakura membuang muka. "Sudah kuduga kau juga tidak percaya dan malah menertawakanku! Yang perlu kau tahu, aku benar-benar mencintai Naruto! Gara-gara itu aku tolak semua ajakan kencan dari laki-laki lain. Meski hanya melihatnya dari televisi, aku sangat tahu jika ia memulai debutnya dari bawah sekali! Ia pemuda yang mandiri yang tidak ingin bergantung pada kekayaan orangtuanya."

Naruto tercenung mendengarnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan jurus aktingnya. Ia memasang ekpresi datar dan membawa tangannya menyentuh dagunya. "Jadi, jika ia bukan artis sekali pun kau akan tetap mencintainya?"

"Kalau itu sulit aku menjawab sebab alasan pertama aku mencintainya karena bakat luar biasanya itu. Ia juga selalu bersemangat dalam menggapai targetnya. Tapi aku akan mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun. Jika suatu saat karirnya redup dan jatuh miskin aku akan tetap mendampinginya," jelas Sakura yang wajahnya mulai merona merah. Walau begitu Naruto bisa melihat sekilas api keteguhan di mata hijau gadis itu.

"Jika ia tidak tampan lagi karena kecelakaan?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan tetap mencintai dan mendampinginya! Aku tidak peduli jika wajahnya rusak atau apa, yang penting ia tetap sehat! Lagi pula aku adalah calon dokter. Aku akan merawatnya dengan segenap jiwaku."

Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Tiba-tiba saja bibirnya begitu kelu, tidak mampu melontarkan kata apapun. Bisa dibilang gadis di depannya inilah yang malah sedang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi Sakura memang belum menyadarinya. Naruto sendiri sampai bingung mau berbuat apa. Namun ia ingin membuat sebuah momen yang tidak terlupakan untuknya dan untuk gadis itu.

"Hah, baru kali ini aku berbicara terang-terangan begini tentang perasaanku terhadap Naruto kepada orang lain," tukas Sakura memecah keheningan. Ia menyentuh hidungnya untuk melenyapkan rasa malunya. "Tapi aku tahu aku hanya seorang pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Duniaku dan dunia Narutobegitu berbeda." Kini Sakura malah mencurahkan hal yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya pada orang asing.

"Hah? Mengapa kau jadi sedih begitu? Setiap orang kan punya hak untuk mencintai siapa saja. Karena ia juga tidak memilih dengan siapa ia menjatuhkan cintanya. Cinta datang di waktu yang tidak pernah kauduga," ujar Naruto dengan bijak.

Membuat Sakura termangu mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ada seorang yang tidak menertawakan cinta tidak kesampaiannya itu. Padahal teman-teman dan para pemuda yang menyukainya setelah mengetahui rahasia Sakura itu langsung mencibirnya.

"Apa kau punya rencana untuk menyatakan cintamu itu pada Naruto?" tanya Naruto kembali, yang mungkin akan menjadi pertanyaan terakhirnya. Mumpung Sakura belum menyadari siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Ia menunduk; melihat kakinya sendiri. "Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba, tapi selalu gagal. Dia terlalu populer, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan." Ia lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "Jadi aku rasa ini akan menjadi cinta yang tidak akan pernah tersampaikan."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Meski terbilang konyol, tapi ia tahu Sakura sedang tidak berbohong dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Jantungnya pun seketika berpacu lebih cepat, ia merasakan tubuhnya lebih hangat dibanding biasanya. Sejak tadi pertama bertemu mata dengan gadis berambut merah jambu itu perhatiannya memang sudah tercuri, namun Naruto tidak menyangka jika pertemuan pertama ini lebih dari sekadar pertemuan biasa.

Sakura pun tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya tidak sekeras tadi. "Sepertinya kau memang berbeda dengan yang lainnnya. Baiklah aku akan memberikan nomor ponselku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan tanda tanganmu. Lagi pula untuk apa? Kau kan bukan artis."

"Eh? Benarkah?!" Naruto kemudian melenguh kegirangan. Ia segera mengeluarkan _i_-_phone_-nya dan meminta Sakura menekan nomor ponselnya.

"Kau rupanya lebih kaya dibandingkan dengan penampilanmu ya," ujar Sakura seraya menekan nomor ponselnya. "Tapi kuberitahu saja aku memang calon dokter, tapi aku tidak kaya. Aku hanya seorang anak penjual tahu yang mendapatkan beasiswa di Fakultas Kedokteran Tōdai."

"Tōdai?!" seru Naruto yang terkejut mendengarnya. Mulutnya sampai terbuka lebar. _Meski penampilannya seperti gadis kebanyakan, rupanya dia sangat jenius!_

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi konyol Naruto. "Sudah, ya," ia memberikan ponsel yang digenggamnya kepada pemiliknya.

Naruto segera mengambilnya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Seminggu lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Kita menikmati bunga sakura bersama ya."

"Boleh saja. Tapi seminggu nanti aku akan berada di lab sampai sore, jadi kau harus menjemputku di kampus. Dan aku tidak mau jalan-jalan di _weekend _karena aku pakai untuk tidur seharian."

"Itu sih bisa diatur," jawab Naruto dengan yakin, padahal ia tahu jadwal syutingnya seminggu nanti sedang _full_.

Sakura pun beranjak dari sana. "Aku pergi dulu, ya," setelah berjalan lima langkah ia berhenti dan menatap Naruto. "Tapi jangan berpikir aku langsung menerimamu sebagai pacarku. Kau harus bisa membuatku melupakan Naruto. Aku hanya memberikanmu kesempatan, jadi kau harus berusaha sekuat tenaga."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membuatmu melupakan Naruto."

Sakura kini tersenyum lebar. "Terserahmu saja, tapi sainganmu berat lho." Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Naruto perlahan tanpa melihat lagi ke belakang.

Sampai Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto pun melepaskan kacamatanya. "Aku tidak mau kau melupakan aku. Lagi pula aku tidak punya saingan karena aku adalah Naruto," ucapnya tersenyum lebar. Semilir angin lalu menerpa rambut kuningnya. "Sekarang aku mengerti apa itu yang disebut takdir."

Naruto lantas menatap ponselnya dan mengubungi seseorang. "Ah, Temari? Maafkan aku, rencana kencan kita hari ini batal."

_"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?!" _teriak suara di seberang.

"Aku tahu kau hanya memanfaatkan aku untuk membuat Shikamaru cemburu," jawab Naruto seraya cengengesan.

_"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa kau terima ajakanku?"_

"Untuk mengusir kebosananku. Lagi pula tidak perlu lagi. Aku sudah menemukan gadis yang akan jadi pacar sungguhanku."

_"Heh?!"_

"Ah, bukan pacar sungguhan, sih," Naruto lalu menatap kanvas senja di atasnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan pipi semerah delima. "Tapi calon ibu dari anakku nanti hehe."

_"APA?!"_

**.**

**.**

_**Seminggu kemudian, di lab Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo.**_

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan laporan praktikumnya. Ia merenggangkan ototnya sejenak. "Capeknya! Hari ini langsung pulang saja dam tidur sepuasnya. Mumpung besok tidak ada tugas." Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari lab, menuju lokernya. Ia buka pintu loker dan menyadari ponselnya berdering. Ia pun segera mengambilnya dan menjawab panggilan itu. "Halo."

_"Sakura-chan! Syukurlah akhirnya kau menerima panggilanku! Aku sudah meneleponmu 20 kali, tahu!"_ seru suara di seberang. Sakura sampai menjauhkan ponselnya dari daun telinganya. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih pada sekumpulan mahasiswi yang berlari cepat ke lantai bawah. Sepertinya mereka hendak keluar dari gedung fakultas, tapi anehnya kenapa bisa ramai seperti itu? Padahal sekarang bukan waktunya istirahat atau pun jam pulang sore.

_"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Kau masih ada di sana, kan?"_

"Berisik! Siapa di sana? Aku tidak mengenalmu, tahu!" jawab Sakura ketus.

_"Jahatnya, Sakura-chan. Kita pernah bertemu di toko bunga Yamanaka itu lho!"_

Sakura pun langsung mengingatnya. Pemuda berambut kuning yang tidak ia tahu namanya. "Ah, kau rupanya. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura datar.

_"Aku mau mengajakmu melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Aku sudah ada di parkiran Fakultas Kedokteran Todai. Kau kutunggu di sini. Kau harus mau, ya, soalnya aku susah mengatur jadwal syutingku lagi. Dah!"_

Kemudian suara di seberang pun lindap. "Seenaknya saja mengajakku kencan padahal aku belum sempat menjawab! Ternyata dia menyebalkan juga!" Sakura pun mengambil tasnya dari loker dan segera bergegas keluar gedung menuju ke tempat parkir. Namun di tengah perjalanan ia berhenti. "Tunggu, tadi dia bilang syuting? Jadi dia artis? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di televisi," pikir Sakura. "Ah, sudahlah." Ia lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Di lobi utama lantai dasar, Sakura terkejut melihat kerumunan mahasiswa. "Ada apa ini?" Ia lalu memutuskan menerobos kerumunan itu dan berjalan keluar gedung. Di sana ia menyadari, banyak laki-laki atletis yang mengenakan baju serba hitam berbaris rapi.

Salah satu teman Sakura, Hinata, menghampirinya. "Sakura-_chan_, kau luar biasa! Aku sampai tidak mempercayainya! Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?"

Sakura terang saja kebingungan dengan ucapan Hinata itu. "Hah?"

"Kyaa, Sakura! Akhirnya impianmu tercapai! Aku turut bahagia!" Kali ini Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, tiba-tiba pula memeluknya.

Dahi Sakura mengerut. Ino terlalu erat memeluknya. "Lepaskan, Ino! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

Ino pun menyadari kesalahannya, meminta maaf dan melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Sakura. "Ayo, cepat, Sakura! Dia menunggumu di tempat parkir. Ini sangat mengejutkan, kau tahu? Semua orang tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar jadi mereka ke sana untuk memastikan."

"Heh?" dahi Sakura mengerut. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Memang benar ada pemuda asing yang sedang menunggunya di sana. Hanya seorang pemuda biasa kok. Tapi kenapa sepertinya seisi Tōdai jadi heboh?

Tiba-tiba laki-laki bertubuh atletis yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam muncul di depan Sakura. Ia sedang melihat secarik foto, lalu matanya kembali tertuju pada Sakura. "Ah, ini dia orangnya. Ayo, berikan jalan. Tuan Muda sudah menunggu lama." Ia lalu berjalan di samping Sakura yang masih memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Tuan Muda?" Sakura lalu melihat ke sekitarnya. Orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana menatapnya berbarengan dan memberikan jalan untuknya. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kekagetan dan kebingungan yang serupa dengannya. Membuat Sakura tidak nyaman hati. Terlebih laki-laki memakai jas serba hitam dan kaca mata hitam yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Menyeramkan. "Kalian siapa?"

Tapi pertanyaan Sakura tidak digubris oleh orang-orang itu. Mereka malah menggiringnya keluar dari gedung Fakultas Kedokteran. Sakura yang masih kebingungan tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia masih menerka apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Kemudian suara-suara lain terekam oleh daun telinganya….

"Sulit dipercaya ternyata dia benar-benar kencan dengan aktor itu."

"Aku pikir dia hanya bergurau belaka!"

"Sialan! Aku tidak bisa mendekati Sakura lagi!"

"Benar-benar mengejutkan. Apa nanti ini akan masuk televisi?"

"Sakura benar-benar beruntung! Aku iri!"

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Aku kan hanya janjian kencan dengan pemuda biasa," lirih Sakura; masih dengan dahinya yang mengerut.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di tempat parkir, ia nyaris tidak mengenali tempat itu karena dikerumuni banyak orang. Belum lagi lampu _blitz_ dari ponsel yang bermunculan dari setiap sudut. Ini benar-benar konyol, Sakura jadi merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ah, akhirnya muncul juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Tuan Putri!"

Sebuah suara menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari. Di dekatnya ada jejeran mobil terpakir. Salah satunya adalah Mercedes Benz SLS AMG warna kuning yang begitu mencolok. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu sayapnya yang terbuka, namun Sakura beralih ke arah lain. Menurutnya mobil itu terlalu mewah dibawa oleh pemuda yang tadi meneleponnya.

"Kau melihat ke mana? Aku di sini, tahu!"

Mata hijau Sakura pun kembali pada sosok yang berdiri di sebelah mobil itu. Sontak kedua matanya membuka lebar. Tas yang ia genggam pun lepas dari jeratan telapak tangannya dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Yo, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto lantang seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Ia mengenakan _shirt _krem dan_ cardigan navy_; dipadukan dengan chino coklat untuk bawahan, dan _sneakers _abu-abu. Penampilannya nyaris sama dengan mahasiswa pada umumnya, namun yang membuatnya berbeda tentu saja karena dia Uzumaki Naruto.

"K-kau yang mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata. Ia terlihat berpikir. _Tunggu! Jangan-jangan pemuda yang kutemui kemarin adalah—tidak mungkin! Memang agak mirip sih, t-tapi…. _"T-tidak m-mungkin," lirihnya. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkan. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdebar menjauhi batas normal.

Bibir Naruto kemudian manyun, ia pura-pura kesal. "Harusnya kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau langsung tahu yang kautemui kemarin itu aku," kemudian ia malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yah, tapi memang kemarin penampilanku sangat berantakan. Bagaimana pun aku kelihatan tampan hanya di televisi." Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Sakura. "Salah aku juga sih yang tidak memperkenalkan diri. Kita mulai dari awal ya." Kini ia hanya berjarak satu meter dari Sakura. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku ne_, Sakura-_chan_!" serunya penuh semangat.

Sakura mencubit pipinya sendiri tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Naruto. "S-sakit," ia meringis. "I-ini bukan mimpi, kan?"

"Bukan," Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih menempel di pipinya. Lalu ia remas lembut dengan tangan itu. "Kali ini kau sama sekali tidak bermimpi. Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu kau sudah mencuri hatiku, namun harus kuakui aku tidak menyangka jika kau sangat mencintaiku."

"A-aku belum bisa mempercayai se-semua ini," ucap Sakura terbata-bata sembari menatap tangannya yang digenggam Naruto. Wajahnya memerah ibarat udang yang baru saja direbus.

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya. "Sepertinya memang sulit ya. Baiklah," ia lalu berjalan ke arah kerumunan. "Mulai hari ini Sakura-_chan_ adalah milikku. Kalian yang mengejarnya jangan berharap lagi, ya. Aku akan segera menjadikannya sebagai istriku, lho!" seru Naruto dengan tegas. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menarik tangan gadis yang masih terpaku di tempatnya itu. "Ayo, kita ke Taman Ueno, Sakura-_chan_."

Sontak Sakura menatap Naruto. "E-eh?"

"Kau harus mau, ya. Seminggu ini jadwal syutingku penuh. Aku juga berhasil mengosongkan Taman Ueno selama satu jam. Padahal kalau Perdana Menteri tahu aku bisa kena denda bermilyaran, tahu!"

Sakura hanya bisa menatap aktor muda yang menggenggam lembut tangannya itu. Matanya masih membesar seperti tadi.

"Maaf ya tidak bisa menjemputmu dengan biasa. Aku tidak ingin menyamar lagi di depanmu."

Sakura semakin tidak berkutik.

"Sekarang aku tidak jauh darimu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tidak perlu berangan-angan lagi. Aku ada di sini…."

_Aku ada di sini…._

Cintanya yang tidak terucap itu, tanpa Sakura ketahui rupanya telah tersampaikan di waktu yang tak ia sangka. Akhirnya perlahan bulir-bulir air mata turun dari mata zamrudnya. Ini ibarat cerita dongeng Cinderella, tapi bedanya ini adalah nyata.

"Aku ada di sini untuk membalas cintamu dengan cinta serupa, bahkan mungkin lebih…."

Sakura lalu merengkuh tubuh Naruto dengan erat seraya menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto membiarkannya seperti itu, namun ia tidak membiarkan pelukan itu hanya berada di satu sisi. Ia membalasnya dengan pelukan yang lebih erat.

* * *

_**THE END**_

** Satu lagi fanfic oneshot untuk Pra LAFSEvent, event fanfiksi sama fanart yang diadakan untuk NaruSaku Day tanggal 3 – 4 April 2014. Tanggal 3 April dipilih berdasarkan tanggal saat pertama kalinya Naruto jatuh cinta sama Sakura (dapet infonya dari majalah Shonen Jump tahun 2010). Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut silakan lihat di profil FFN Elven ^^.**

**Silakan buat yang mau **_**review**_

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
